


Team NYC

by lucydwrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, team nyc, thorcid - Freeform, when bob found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydwrites/pseuds/lucydwrites
Summary: "I keep getting emotional about mustard bottles!”





	1. Over Pizza

Jamin always loved the smell of that pizza place. Scents, and the memories and sensations they would rise up. That place was Shane. Under all those layers of make-up he discovered Thorgy's true scent. Waking up and unconsciously, his arms lingering and searching for Shane to pull him closer only to find the bed empty. Just a faint smell on the sheets. The bottle of mustard in his fridge made him sad and lonely.

He could feel that things were getting out of his control and his understanding. Feeling emotional about bottles and circles; all circles reminded him of his shoulders. The back of his neck when his hair was pulled up. A few years ago, their drunk asses in full drag in the middle of the night, in that same spot, high and starving, dying to get out of drag. The full bliss of having 20 people watching them perform. Thorgy’s has always been there for a fact, surrounding his borders with light and kindness. But now he trespassed the unknown territory, with a high kick right through his heart.

Jamin was annoyed by his own cheesiness and was relieved to find Bob, even though Jamin knew Bob's actual name was Chris he would always be Bob, in the back booth of the place checking on his cell phone. Bob noticed Jamin's presence and stood up to welcome him with a warm hug.

“Elizabeth!” Bob greeted between his classic rusky giggles.

They sat and picked up the menu.

“We only have 30 minutes. I’m glad you could fit me in your schedule, your Majesty” Jamin teased in a sarcastic tone while looking at the menu.

“Girl, why are you looking at this menu, you know we’re gonna have the pepperoni one” Bob was taking the menu out of his hand and calling the waitress to order.

Jamin did not argue. He observed his friend while he was talking to the waitress. Team NY was reassuring.

“So, how’s been my Elizabeth!” Bob was picking Acid’s hands and pulling them closer to the middle of the table making him rolling his eyes and yet being delighted about it.

Jamin hesitated a little, pondering about his life in those few seconds and how crazy everything was.

_Fucking Thorgy Thor and falling in love with her, how are you?_

But the actual answer came out different.

“Girl, I live in airports now. I quit my old job. I lost track of time. I realized that I’ll never get a dog. And people have tattoos of my face on their butts”

Bob laughed agreeing and then grabbed his forearms and shook them a little bit.

“Drag Con was amazing, huh? Your sister is sooooo sweeeeeet. I mean, how is she even your sister. She is like a Disney version of you painted by Miss Fame!”

“You fucking bitch!” Jamin let go of Bob’s hands and pulled back to the seat laughing. The waitress arrived with a huge milkshake for Bob.

“Every time I’m here I feel like I’m in Grease. Despite of the fact that I would probably be in a seat for colored people”

Jamin cackled loud while Bob was amused with himself sipping the drink.

“God, this milkshake is disgusting. I love it”

Jamin observed him drinking the pink milkshake with a rich chantilly topping. At least it would make him shut up for a brief moment. How he ended up friends with such blabbermouths?

“You’ve been talking to Thorgy?” Bob asked playing with the straw, going though his milkshake. Jamin felt his stomach dropping and he shifted on his seat and clearing his throat.

“Yeah, you know. Thorgy takes 3 days to answer a simple message. But I think she’s alright, I haven’t seen her since in a while…"

That was a big lie and, oh boy, the memories again.

_It was the first time they fucked with Thorgy in full drag. She was wearing her viking warrior costume. She looked amazing and her hammer is still in his place. Thorgy wasn't very sure about the idea, but Jamin worked his way through her. And he was very convincing, as he recalled Thorgy’s hand on his stomach clutching on his shirt, she knelt down as he was standing up in the backstage, his hands grabbing her curly blonde wig…but not too hard so it wouldn’t come out…the humming of the back of his throat as she sucked…_

“Betty?”

Bob's voice echoed bringing him to reality and Jamin wondered if he was blushing. He looked at him with his typical dead eyes stare.

“You guys have been really weird since the taping of the finale” stated Bob giving him his death sentence.

Bob was wearing that tiny black hat. For a moment it felt like they were on the show again.

“Well, it was a fucking weird night. You’ve won” Jamin was trying to shake off the suspicion in the air.

“Look, I’ve known Thorgy since kindergarten for drag babies . And I know you. What the hell happened in the dressing room?”

Jamin took a deep breath piercing Bob's eyes, analyzing what was the correct answer. He didn’t know either. The waitress arrived with their pizza and he was never so relieved. Bob had one slice, cheese dripping, and as soon as he took a bite Jamin decided to just spill it out.

“We’re seeing each other” Jamin bluntly posed and waited for his reaction.

Bob stopped chewing and froze heading his slice of pizza midway to his mouth.

“You mean…seeing each other as in…being fuck buddies?”

Acid rolled eyes and winced trying to come up with a better definition.

“Um…not exactly?"

Bob camly put the piece down cleaned his hands with a napkin.

“You’ve dated once, right?"

That was not the reaction Acid was expecting from Bob and he was now very baffled and a little bit scared.

"We never dated. I mean, We’ve drunk made out once in a New Year’s eve party but that was it…”

“Until you find love in a hopeless place” Bob added eating new slice of his pizza again.

“Girl, you’re freaking me out by being so calm. Why are you not freaking out and calling me a slut and telling how awful this decision is, because I know it is"

Bob giggled with full mouth but decided to talk anyways.

“Well, you’re not wrong. You’re both sluts. And the timing couldn’t be worse. And this is super gross I actually quietly threw up a little bit in my mouth”

Jamin deep sighed exasperated. Bob half smiled probably feeling sorry for him.

“I...I…we don’t know what to do. We want to keep it casual, I mean, I want to keep it casual. I think? And we don’t want anyone to know. But things are getting a little bit out of control since we can't stop seeing each other”

“The power couple of Brooklyn. Oh my god. People will lose it” Bob added giggling taking another bite. Jamin's stomach was swirling and even though he was hungry he couldn't eat anything yet. Bob must have felt how legit distressed was Jamin and tried to cool it down.

“Listen, I know the effect Thorgy has on people. I love her. She is one of my favorite people in the world. And I also love you. And I know you’ve had pretty trashy relationships before…but Thorgy. Just be careful ok. If she gets more excited than usual the world may implode. All the guys she dated, as far as I know, used to treat her like she was a circus freak… she is not an exotic animal to collect because it’s different. You know, right? Shane is special.

Jamin was listening and feeling like a weight was off his shoulders. Aware of the responsability, but in complete relieve to talk to someone that understood Shane just like him.

"I know. And that scares the shit out of me. Because, not many people know this...” then Jamin approached his friend, inviting him to whisper something on his ear and Bob got closer, "but I tend to be a bitch“ he completed the sentence in a deprecating tone and Bob laughed so hard he laid down his head on the table. Jamin was laughing too.

"I love Thorgy, but I'm afraid is even worse than that. I…like her? I keep getting emotional about mustard bottles”

Bob continued laughing wiping the tears.

“Fucking disgusting” he protested through his giggling.

“I need an intervention. We do actually” Jamin added in his typical monotone.

But talking about Thorgy only made him miss him even more. He looked out the glass window and could see perfectly them sitting on that sidewalk years ago. Thorgy blowing out the candles of his 27th birthday cake.

Bob checked his phone.

“Speaking of the dreadlocks mistress…” he showed the screen to Jamin. The message was:

_It’s the first time I’m listening a Lorde song. You were right._

Jamin opened a huge smile missing him like crazy.

“This bitch…good luck with that!” and the Bob took another slice of pizza and Jamin finally felt like eating. He was starving, but somehow full of hope.

 


	2. Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She probably just googled Viola Davis dresses”

“Shane, we’re gonna be late!” 

Jamin was in the front door of his apartment, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. He was dressed casually, with no traces of Acid Betty. Just just baggy pants, and a black sweater over a white t-shirt and bed hair.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

Shane's voice came out but his physical presence was still inside. Jamin raised his brows amused by irony. He was uttering the same words a few hours ago. Right there in the kitchen counter as he was scratching Jamin’s back, moaning desperately, his limbs melting in pleasure. 

“I was lookin’ for my bag. I never know where I leave my things in your apartment”

He finally emerged wearing shorts and an over sized stripped shirt, cleaning the lens of his glasses. Jamin heavy sighed.

“It’s because my apartment the things are where they are supposed to be” he teased dryly.

Shane rolled eyes and let go a mute "HA HA". He put his glasses on again and bag on his shoulders. Jamin checked him out just amazed by the fact that he was really there, fresh face after shower, the sparkle in his eyes.

“What?” he asked checking himself already worried if his shirt was dirty or anything.

“Nothing…let’s go” Jamin smiled delighted and offered him a hand and they were holding hands until they got off the building.

*

When they arrived at the cafeteria Bob was there with his assistant. They’ve greeted each other, but Luis seemed like he was leaving. The coffee shop was very charming and had a pub feel to it. It was the beginning of an evening, the rainbows flags were displayed lit by the last remaining sunlight.

“I’ll send you the sketches of the new dresses tomorrow” Luis finished what he was saying as he browsed through his cell phone standing up. “Bye girls, it was nice to see you!”

They were looking at Bob entertained.

“Well look how things have changed! Sketches for new dresses and shit” Thorgy noticed and Bob pretended to flip his imaginary hair.

“She probably just googled Viola Davis dresses” Acid scoffed and Bob and Thorgy started to laugh.

“You’re an asshole” Thorgy was shaking his head still laughing and Acid was looking at him like he said the sweetest compliment in the universe. Bob was noticing that their whole energy was different.

“Now she is your asshole, Thorgles” Bob teased.

Thorgy was avoiding looking at both of them and picked up the menu.

“I need coffee. Tons of it.” Acid tried to change the subject before it was too late but Bob was not letting.

Thorgy loved when Acid tasted like coffee. He glanced at his tongue brushing the ring of his bottom lip as he was reading the other menu. Bob was observing all the gazing action.

“Soooo you guys, how is everything going with the new Drag Race couple? You know the fans are gonna flip, right?”

“We’re not a couple” reassured Thorgy and Acid looked at him quite surprised. “And we’re not officially confirming anything”

“So..what are we, Thorgy?” asked Acid curious about Thorgy’s answer. Bob was watching them like it was the best TV show on television. Thorgy was trapped. He took a few seconds to answer looking at the menu to save his life.

“You know what I mean, ugh?” he stuttered annoyed rolling his eyes putting the menu on the table, his face turning red.

“You’ve made Thorgy blush. I’m shocked.” Bob was having too much fun. Acid felt the heat exhaling from him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek to calm him down.

“This…is… SO WEIRD” Bob let go still not processing the scene right in front of him. 

Thorgy was embarrassed to the point of dying but Acid couldn’t be bothered. The waitress appeared and they all got very relieved. Acid asked for black coffee and Thorgy for an espresso and pancakes. He was starving and he wanted to eat his way out of that evening.

“Acid, you should change your name to Betty Thor now” Bob continued still letting them have it. Thorgy quietly laughed and uncharacteristically browsed his cell phone.

“And you Bob the third wheel” Acid replied fast.

“When we go on a tour we have to establish some rules ok. You’re not humping at least if I’m 2 miles away”

“Well…” Thorgy finally said it shaking off his embarrassment and getting back to his goof self, giving Acid a suggesting look. 

Bob stared at them suspicious, shifting between Thorgy and Acid.

“It happened already, right? You fucked while I was in the same room!!!??” Bob said raising his voice appalled.

Thorgy shrugged and called the waitress feeling avenged. Acid followed him pretending inocence. 

“Hey, it’s better with your friends than with strangers. And we’re all had our shares of catching people in the act…" Acid tried to justify. Bob was twitching in disgust.

"I’m done. Friendship is over”

He suddenly remembered something.

"WAS IT IN MY APARTMENT?????” 

He realized that few days after the finale party they were watching the show together when Bob fell asleep through it.

They didn’t even bother to deny it.

“Fuck you bitches!” he said standing up outraged and Acid held his arms trying to control his own laughter.

“Your bed is really squeaky, you should buy another one now you’re rich, girl” Thorgy added not helping at all and Bob stared him and took a deep breath. He sat down again.

“Look bitches, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. ” he said pointing to both of them in a very motherly way. And they nodded pretending to be ashamed. “I mean, it. Don’t get cute.”

“We’re very cute together so it will be difficult” Acid tried to light up the mood but Bob was not amused and still pointing at him.

The waitress arrived with their orders. And Acid took a huge sip on his coffee.Thorgy started to dive in the pancakes. Bob observed his friends and he couldn’t be mad at them indeed, the food was delicicious and all was well.


End file.
